iLike to Watch
by Destroyer of Cities
Summary: Sam decides to do something that she potentially should or should not do. One-shot. Cam. Warning inside.


**NOTE: I have made a few (understatement) edits to this piece, just so that you guys know. I'm only putting this note here so that you don't freak out the second and third times you read this because you think you skipped parts the first time you read it (; Honestly, the curse of one-shots is that an author will always go back and tweak it. The short length often allows one to nit-pick more. Anyhow...**

**Polishing the art with this one, I'd say. Just something I decided to do with my Wednesday night (; I really have been distracted from writing my stories as of late, but then again, this section has been lacking recently. Hopefully it'll pick back up and we can see some great new Cam pieces come about (though, who am I to talk?) Regardless, thank you all for deciding to read this story, you won't be disappointed. **

**Warning: This story is basically straight up PWP, and also themed off of iPoke and other similar stories. According to my not-yet-completed rating system (which is located on my profile), this story would be rated 'P'. So, if you're into that sort of thing (and you know you are (; haha) then read on. **

**Enough talk, anyhow. Enjoy and please leave feedback!**

* * *

I'm not a voyeur; I don't do this kind of thing on a regular basis. And, I'm not a pervert either, although I tend to get a bit raunchy from time to time. I'm just Sam Puckett, doing something that I potentially should or should not do, as I am often known to do. But, when you look at it from my perspective, this is the most delicious exception that I have ever had to do something so incredibly wrong that I have found in my eighteen years of living.

From my vantage point on the fire escape outside of Carly's window, I have my jeans pulled down around my ankles, and my rigid member poking out from the inside of my boxer-briefs. My hand was wrapped firmly around my erection as I tugged it gently a few times, feeling it swell even more - and I know what you're probably thinking - 'Okay, so you're masturbating on Carly's fire escape? Big deal you do that all the time!' But, what you probably don't know is that my best friend was inside of her room doing yoga with her blinds accidentally left open... in the nude.

Trained attentively to her form, my eyes rove her petite body as she moves slowly while changing positions. Such elegance and grace, made all the better by her lack of clothing and the way that she seems to put herself on display as if she knew I was watching makes my heart race as my arousal increases.

Now, of course, you might think it's wrong of me to be doing this, and usually, I would, too, but right now I was biting my bottom lip as I imagined grabbing onto to the brunette's rear as she bent over for me to see what she had to offer. What I would give to caress her body, but right now, watching would do just fine.

True, if Carly were to poke her head out onto the fire escape and glance to the left, I would be found and undone, but the excitement of being caught only added to the urgency involved as I pumped myself hard, holding my sack down as I increased the speed of my strokes. Images flickered into my mind as I closed my eyes for a moment, contemplating how it would be to claim her from behind and to be within her at last.

"Oh," I groan anxiously, feeling my climax approaching as Carly lies on the floor and puts her feet behind her head to stretch. I'm provided with an excellent view of her interior pink nether lips that appeared from where I was sitting, to be slick with sweat. A second later, I hum in pleasure as my semen begins to shoot from the head of my penis onto the porous platform that supported me.

As I pant and continue to stroke my shaft to release the rest of my load, I watch Carly grab a pile of what looks like a towel and saunter into the bathroom, appearing almost to be enticing me to come follow her. A wicked smile flashes onto my face as an idea glints into my mind.

I take my finger and wipe some of my sperm up from the surface and proceed to draw a heart on Carly's window, tracing it over several times with more of my thick fluid before I pull my jeans over the drooping tent in my underwear. It turns out Mama's in the mood for a shower, too.

.

Picking the lock to Carly's loft only takes a short moment and is easy as usual. I slip inside vigilantly, surveying my surroundings. It was about 8.00 PM, but there were no lights on downstairs, probably because Spencer was staying out with a woman tonight, leaving his sister home alone; it really was about time he told Carly the truth about what he really did when he said he was with Socko all the time. Believe it or not, Spencer was fairly popular with the ladies.

I take my shoes off at the door and leave myself in only my socks so that I wouldn't make very much noise before I creep up the stairs with all the stealth I could manage as my cock throbs between my legs the closer I get to the younger Shay sibling's room. When I finally get to her door, I open it slowly as well as quietly, and hearing the shower still running, I hurriedly strip down to nothing and proceed to enter Carly Shay's steam-filled bathroom.

The brunette is lathering herself sensually with body wash and the enchanting smell of vanilla wafts into my nostrils as I tiptoe towards the shower, stroking my starving member. I'm right next to her before she finally turns around and notices me.

"S-Sam?" Carly questions, looking very surprised to see me. I take this as an invitation to step into the shower and I hiss at the sudden heat coming in contact with my skin, and a moment later, my skin comes into contact with the shorter girl's as I wrap my arms around her waist and press her front to mine. "What are you -"

"Shh," I mutter, pinning her body down to the wall with mine and I gaze at her intently, feeling my cock twitch as it touched her bare flesh. "I know you've wanted this for a long time," I relate to her in a husky voice as she squirms against me slightly, probably out of discomfort seeing as how my erection was protruding into her stomach. "Admit it," I command, stroking her face with the back of my hand as my eyes bore into hers.

She stares up at me with wide-eyes and her lower lip is trembling slightly. "I-I... don't know what I want," she confesses, looking off to the side dramatically.

I grin, loving the feeling of power of my role in this game. "This beats dinner with Freddie and his ugly girlfriend, doesn't it?" I ask, breaking character and Carly rolls her eyes at my rudeness.

"Be nice, he likes her," Carly murmurs as she kisses me on the lips fully, and then she moves on to give a scalding-hot treatment to my neck, collarbone, and beyond on her trail downwards to service my eagerly waiting cock.

"It doesn't matter, he's always going to be in love with you," I point out, moaning when she runs her tongue along my length, flicking her wet muscle back and forth over the tip several times before she French-kisses it and looks up at me smiling sweetly, obviously ignoring what I said, but I don't even care anymore; it was hard to when she did this to me. "But, then again, who could blame the bastard."

My hand was pressed against the back wall of the shower to help support myself and I bite my index finger to keep myself from moaning out. Whenever she looks up at me all innocent-like I know that I'll be in for it, and by now the anticipation is killing me.

She takes hold of my shaft and pumps it before placing her mouth over the head as she begins to lick and suck at it hungrily. My eyes rolled briefly back into my head as pleasure surged into my body.

"Carly," I whimper, broken with lust and desire and helplessly grunting as I push my hips forward, filling her mouth with my erection, which she accepts graciously by opening her jaw wider to accommodate my thickness. I thrust into her mouth, observing through heavily-lidded eyes the way that she takes me down into her throat slowly before sliding her lips back to run her tongue along my swollen tip.

Just watching her was the most erotic thing I have ever seen, her tongue swirling around on the head of my cock before she takes me between her lips once more. The movement of her mouth over my length slows gradually until finally she pulls her head back far enough for me to slip out of her mouth, much to my disappointment. "Why?" I question desperately, missing the sensation dearly.

"I can't let you off so easy," she teases with a double-meaning before winking up at me. She stands up to her full height again before turning the water off and grabbing one of the two towels waiting for us.

"You didn't forget this time," I point out with a grin in regards to the separate towel she brought for me as I begin to dry myself and walk into her room behind her. I proceed to grab her by the waist and jump with her held close to my chest onto the bed, landing with me on top of her and breathing hard against her neck.

Neither of us say anything as our lips engage in a heated kiss, my hands wander over her naked form, grasping at her curves and smooth, taut skin, exploring the perfection that is her body. We wrestle around on the bed until she's on her knees facing towards her window and I'm behind her thrusting, groaning and making her whimper with need.

"Look," I instruct with a wide grin, pointing to her window after seeing the heart I made out of my semen not too long ago.

"Is that... a heart? And is that cum?" she questions incredulously, tilting her head slightly as she observed my work.

"Yeah, I made that for you while I was imaging doing you in pretty much this same position," I inform her. "I love watching you do yoga," I say before groaning and sliding out of her depths and rolling the two of us so that I was laying above her, supported by my arms.

"I hope Spencer doesn't see," she muses out loud, vaguely caring as much as she should. "He'd flip."

"Personally, I don't think that he'll see it. He's probably out screwing some chick right now," I mutter, grinding myself into her.

"Sam," she half-admonishes and half-moans as my lips find her sensitive neck and I begin to work my shaft to her center. She spreads her thighs, effectively granting me access to her wet opening. I adjust myself so that I was sitting up and I held my lover's ankles up to about my shoulders height as I began to roll my hips into hers, penetrating her warmth. "Nngh," she moans, biting her bottom lip as I thrust.

I tilt my head back as I groan and set my jaw, focusing on the rhythm of my pushes and the sound of the bed shifting with them. "Carly," I moan with my eyes clamped shut. I rub our hips together while I'm buried deep inside of her, stimulating her clit with my movements as we rock back and forth.

She mews my name over and over, until her mantra disintegrates into what vaguely sounds like, "I'm going to cum," over and over. I bend down until our chests are pressing against one another's and my lips are beside her ears while I speak to my girlfriend gently.

"That's right," I coo. "Go ahead and cum for me," and not too long after, and with a long moan, she does. Carly's walls tighten around my shaft and I slow my thrusts as she rides out her orgasm, eventually withdrawing my length and stroking myself swiftly before a guttural moan escapes from my diaphragm and my seed comes gushing out onto Carly's purple sheets.

My heart is thumping in my ears as we fight to catch our breath. Both of our gazes lock, prompting satisfied smiles to cross our faces before we share a long kiss and exchange loving words.

"You know you're going to have to go clean that up," she says in reference to my window art. I smirk lazily and draw her closer to me.

"I think we should leave it as a symbol of our love," I say and she fixes me with a hard stare that eventually disintegrates into an adoring smile.

"How about you don't have to clean it up right now, and I'll let you do it in the morning?" she offers and I shrug.

"I wasn't planning on getting up tonight anyhow," I mutter tiredly before closing my eyes and letting relaxation soothe me into sleep.

* * *

**IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GET IT: Sam was pretending to perv on Carly. They are actually dating, they were simply role-playing. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
